Ruido
by Yunuen
Summary: Dicen que para alejar el miedo puedes esconderte bajo las sabanas o dejar la luz encendida, aunque lo infalible es enfrentarlo, pero también con un estruendoso escandalo puedes ahuyentarlo.


Como diría Horus: ¡Hola mis adorados lectores! Muchas gracias por leer mis alucines XD aunque no me dejen reviews pero luego me dicen en el chat qué les parecen, o por alguien más me entero que les ha gustado tal o cual fic, ¡muchas gracias! Les recuerdo que mi correo electronico está en mi profile a su entera disposición.

Aquí les dejo otro one shot peque, para su deleite.

Les dejo el link de la rola que hay en el fic, pero deben escucharla en la segunda parte que está completa, y si les es posible, a todo volumen.

**http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=5di5EhZshdQ&feature=related**

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, sino todo lo contrario, mi corazón les pertenece a ellos, especialmente a Leonardo. Tampoco lucro con las tortugas, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo.

* * *

**RUIDO**

Ayer fue una noche más.

Otra noche en la que exponemos el caparazón, peleando contra las pandillas, contra la mafia o contra los ninjas del Pie, y todo porque somos los chicos buenos, y los chicos buenos peleamos contra los chicos malos. Con que pueda repartir guamazos y de paso dejar bien claro quién es la mejor tortuga, para mí está bien, aunque a Doni hay que darle apoyo una que otra vez, pero mis hermanos hacen bien lo suyo, hasta eso.

Pero anoche…

Tuve miedo.

Por muy buenos que seamos, esos canallas nunca pelean limpio: sólo atine a ver un destello, y al voltearme vi que una bomba iba derechito a Miguel y Leo ¡Corrí como loco! Más rápido de lo que corro cuando quiero atrapar a Miguel…fuera de coto... ¡Corrí como loco! Pero estaba muy lejos… ¡No iba a llegar! Antes de que pudiera gritarles que le brincara para otro lado una mano de tres dedos salió de la nada… ¡Doni la cacho y la lanzó bien lejos! La bomba estalló en lo aires, acabamos con los chicos malos y regresamos a casa.

Y desde anoche… tengo miedo, miedo de que un día de estos… nos vuelen en pedacitos, o que nos ensarten como a una trucha o nos hagan sushi de tortuga. Tal vez son sólo nervios, para quitármelos podría golpear a Miguel… digo, al saco, pero tengo una mejor idea.

Pongo en mi mini estéreo el compacto que me prestó Casey. Sólo se lo pedí por una canción, _A un minuto de ti_, pero me dijo que hay una que le gusta y es la primerita. Le subo todo el volumen. Qué mejor para despabilarte que la música traspase tus oídos y zarandee tu corazón y tu estomago y todo dentro de ti para quitarte ese malestar.

¡Pero que ocurrencias se me ocurren!

Apenas empieza la canción y aparecen mis hermanos a reclamarme que le baje a mi escándalo.

¡Pero lo necesito!

¡Necesito el ruido!

¡Necesito el ruido para que me sacuda esta angustia que tengo atravesada en el corazón, como si me hubiera ensartado mi propia sai!

Pero para que les digo sino me van a entender, están como si nada, como si anoche hubiéramos ido a un día de campo. Será porque cada uno confía en el otro para cuidarle el caparazón.

¿Y si una noche no puedo protegerlos?

Abro la boca... pero no digo nada, si me ven con cara de pocos amigos. Claro, Rafita no piensa en los demás, por eso arma tremendo relajo sin pensar que puede molestar a los otros, él qué sabe de preocuparse por otro que no sea él mismo, el qué sabe de tener miedo, el qué sabe de sentirse sólo, si es pura masa de músculos y que saca provecho, por eso confía mucho en que su fuerza lo sacará de cualquier apuro.

Pero ayer mi fuerza no pudo hacer nada para proteger a mis hermanos, y tuve miedo.

Tengo miedo.

Apago mi minicomponente, saco el compacto y me largo, me voy de mi casa sin decir a dónde.

Camino un rato sin saber para dónde jalarle. ¡Ya sé! Iré con Casey, él siempre me recibe, con el puño o con una chela aunque nunca acepto un trago, pero siempre soy bienvenido.

Es de día, pero ya me la sé para colarme en el depa del soquete sin ser visto: entro por la puerta trasera que da al callejón, por ahí llego; entro rápido sin que nadie me vea y llego al depa de Casey. Toco y… no abre, debió salir. Uso mi sai que es mi llave maestra, abro y paso y pues no está.

Bueno, aprovecho para poner el compacto, subo todo el volumen, pucho _repet,_ y me echo en el sofá cerrando los ojos.

**Hey now, all you sinners.**

Oigan ahora, todos ustedes pecadores.

**Put your lights on, put your light****s on.**

Dejen sus luces encendidas, dejen sus luces encendidas.

.

**Hey now, all you lovers.**

Oigan ahora, todos ustedes amantes.

**Put your lights on, put your lights on.**

Dejen sus luces encendidas, dejen sus luces encendidas

**.**

**Hey now, all you killers.**

Oigan ahora, todos ustedes asesinos.

**Put your lights on, put your lights on.**

Dejen sus luces encendidas, dejen sus luces encendidas.

**.**

**Hey now, all you children.**

Oigan ahora, todos ustedes niños.

**Leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on.**

Dejen sus luces encendidas, será mejor que dejen sus luces encendidas.

¡Ah! ¡Es lo que necesitaba! ¡El estruendo, el ruido, el caos…! Sólo así no pienso ni siento otra cosa que no sea la música… pero…

-Put your lights on, because there's a monster living under my bed. I'm scared…

De repente, giro la cabeza… ¡Madre mia! ¡Casey! Casey está sentado en el sillón. Ni me di cuenta cuando entró. Tiene los ojos cerrados, también disfrutando de la canción. ¿Habrá escuchado lo que dije?

Lo ignoro, me acomodo y escucho.

**Hey now, all you sinners.**

Oigan ahora, todos ustedes pecadores.

**Put your lights on, put your lights on.**

Dejen sus luces encendidas, dejen sus luces encendidas.

.

**Hey now, all you lovers.**

Oigan ahora, todos ustedes amantes.

**Put your lights on, put your lights on.**

Dejen sus luces encendidas, dejen sus luces encendidas

**.**

**Hey now, all you killers.**

Oigan ahora, todos ustedes asesinos.

**Put your lights on, put your lights on.**

Dejen sus luces encendidas, dejen sus luces encendidas.

.

**Hey now, all you children.**

Oigan ahora, todos ustedes niños.

**Leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on.**

Dejen sus luces encendidas, será mejor que dejen sus luces encendidas

**Cause there's a monster living under my bed.**

porque hay un monstruo viviendo debajo de mi cama.

**whispering in my ear.**

susurrando en mi oído.

.

**There's an angel, with a hand on my head.**

Hay un ángel con su mano en mi cabeza.

**She say I've got nothing to fear.**

Ella dice que no tengo nada que temer.

**.**

**There's a darkness living deep in my soul.**

Hay una oscuridad viviendo en la profundidad de mi alma.

**I still got a purpose to serve.**

Todavía tengo un propósito al cual servir.

**So let your light shine deep into my home.**

Así que deja que tu luz brille profundamente en mi hogar

**God, don't let me lose my nerve.**

Dios, no me dejes perder el valor

**Don't let me lose my nerve.**

No me dejes perder el valor.

Tengo miedo.

No debería tener miedo,

pero tengo miedo.

¿Cómo? ¡Soy la tortuga más valiente y fuerte!

Y estoy asustado.

¡Estoy asustado, temeroso, nervioso, y todo lo que malditamente termine en _oso_!

La garra de la música traspasa mi cuerpo y estruja mi corazón, lo toma y lo sacude como una alcancía que le quieren sacar las pocas monedas que tiene, pero yo no tengo monedas, tengo miedo.

¡Tómalo!

¡Llévatelo!

¡Arráncalo de mí!

¡No quiero tener miedo!

**Hey now, all you sinners.**

Oigan ahora, todos ustedes pecadores

**Put your lights on, put your lights on.**

Dejen sus luces encendidas, dejen sus luces encendidas

**Because there's a monster living under my bed**

porque hay un monstruo viviendo debajo de mi cama

**whispering in my ear**

susurrando en mi oído.

**.**

**There's an angel, with a hand on my head.**

Hay un ángel con su mano en mi cabeza

**She says I've got nothing to fear.**

Ella dice que no tengo nada que temer.

**She says: La illaha illa Allah**

Ella dice: La illaha illa Allah

**We all shine like stars**

Todos brillan como estrellas.

**Then we fade away**

Luego se desvanecen.

El ruido exprime mi corazón con toda su sonoridad, sacudiendo todo ese molesto estorbo.

Como a la quinta repetición, Casey baja el volumen y le quita el _repet_.

-Es buena, ¿verdad?

-Sí.-le digo ya más relajado.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Eeehh… sí.

-Vamos, yo invito.

Lo dice en un extraño tono, como muy paternal, como si supiera… que hay un monstruo bajo mi cama y que susurra a mi oído:

-M_orirá tu familia y será tu culpa por no ser un buen vigía._

También la mirada de Casey me dice que lo sabe, que sabe que tengo miedo, pero también me dice que los tenemos a ellos, a Abril y a él.

Agarro una gabardina y un pantalón que siempre dejo en su depa por si se nos antoja salir, y salimos.

Después de un rato me cae el veinte: es lo bueno de tener amigos. Cuando no puedes contar con tus hermanos o padre, y si se tiene la suerte de tener un amigo, te puedes apoyar en él. Quizás Casey no diga mucho y ni intente llegar hasta el mismo tuétano de mi problema (porque sabe que le contaré, no me presiona, no como _otro_), pero con lo poco que hace, me ayuda, y un buen.

Sintiéndome con más confianza, hago un pacto silencioso conmigo: hacer hasta lo imposible por proteger a mi familia, aunque crean que peleo por presumir mis habilidades y restregarles a mis hermanos que ellos no son tan buenos, no importa, no dejaré que nada les pase; y ni porque haya un monstruo bajo mi cama susurrándome al oído que soy un miedoso y que no podré protegerlos, no importa, no sólo con la luz lo puedo ahuyentar, también puedo hacerlo con el ruido.

* * *

La canción la halle de casualidad, y me pareció que podía quedar en un fic.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


End file.
